


Picking up the Pieces

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You confront Steve after he nearly dies during a mission.





	Picking up the Pieces

“Sam! Where’s Cap?” You were yelling, screaming at the top of your lungs, fear gripping your heart and squeezing until you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

“He’s in the building, Y/N,” Sam muttered.

Just as the words left Sam’s mouth, an explosion rocked the world, flames lighting up the night sky, glass, bricks, and wood raining down on earth as the building erupted like an angry volcano.

The building Steve had just run into.

* * *

You stalked through the dimly lit, quiet compound, heading for your room, anger rolling off of you in waves. You slammed the door to your quarters hard enough to make the bulletproof glass rattle in its frame and probably waking everyone up. Exhausted, you fell to the bed, your head in your hands.

This had been a shitty week, all of it coming to a head with the catastrophic end to today’s mission and Steve trying to get himself killed. It had all started with a fight and the inevitable breakup with your boyfriend of nearly six months. While you’d known it was coming, had felt it coming for a long time, it had still been a nightmare. David has seen right through you, known the _real_  reason you were breaking up with him, even when you’d denied it.

_“I’m not him, Y/N,” he’d said. “And I never will be.”_

_“This isn’t about Steve,” you’d insisted, the lie bitter on your tongue._

_“It’s always been about Steve,” David sighed. “When are you going to realize that?”_

And you’d thought you’d been hiding it so well. Steve was your friend, your best friend, and you wouldn’t ruin that for anything, no matter how much you were in love with him. David couldn’t give you what you wanted, what you needed, and it wasn’t fair to him to keep trying to make it work. It had become painfully obvious to both of you who really had your heart. Breaking up with David had been the right thing to do, though you hadn’t wanted it to end like it had.

“Commander Y/L/N, Captain Rogers has returned to his quarters,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced. “I thought you would want to know.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you murmured.

You pushed yourself to your feet, intent on talking to Steve. You wanted an explanation as to why he’d charged into that building when he knew it was dangerous. You deserved an explanation. You stalked through the hallways, your anger growing with every step. You didn’t care that he’d nearly died, or that he’d been injured; he owed you an explanation.

His door was open, not much, just a couple of inches, but you didn’t hesitate to push it open and step inside. He was standing just inside his room, staring out the window into the darkness. He had a small bandage on his left temple, covering a rapidly healing cut that would have had anyone else stuck in the hospital for several days. The leg of his uniform pants was ripped and dried blood covered the blue material; the cut had stretched from his knee to the top of his thigh and when you’d found him, there had been enough blood surrounding him that you’d thought for sure he was dead. There were other injuries you couldn’t see, covered by his clothing, and for some reason that thought made you angry.

“What the hell were you thinking?” you snapped, stopping just inside the door.

Steve sighed heavily, his head and shoulders dropping in defeat. “Y/N, can we talk about this in the morning? I’m tired.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, weariness written all over it, in the defeated tone of his voice. “In case you didn’t notice, a goddamn building fell on me today. I want a shower, a sandwich, and to sleep for three fucking days. Not necessarily in that order.”

Steve moved further into his room, stripping off his uniform top as he walked, tossing it on the chair before he sat on the end of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

“Steve?” You stepped into the room, pushed the door closed, and leaned against it. “What the hell is going on with you? You almost got yourself killed today.”

He wouldn’t look at you, just stared at a spot between his feet, his head shaking from side to side. “Why do you even care, Y/N?” he finally asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you gasped.

“Would you care if something happened to me?” he said, his head coming up, cerulean blue eyes meeting yours. You fell back a step at the agony and pain you saw reflected back at you.

You hurried across the room, fell to your knees between Steve’s legs, took his face in your hands, and forced him to look at you. “I’d care. Jesus Christ, Steve, if I lost you, before...before I could…” You kissed him, suddenly and unexpectedly, throwing yourself into it, letting loose every feeling you’d been holding back for months, not caring anymore that Steve would know how you felt about him, not caring that this would most assuredly change everything.

“Y/N, stop,” he mumbled, grabbing your upper arms and pushing you away. “Not like this, not when you’re with another man.”

“Not anymore,” you shook your head. “David and I are over, we’re finished.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, your lips drifting along his jaw as you spoke. “We have been for awhile. I ended things with him days ago. I should have done it sooner.”

Steve growled, his hands moving to your hips, pulling you closer, his lips on yours, not kissing you, not quite, but it didn’t matter, because it felt _right_. He was muttering apologies and excuses, but you barely heard them because you were too consumed with examining every inch of his body, desperately trying to prove to yourself that he was solid, real, alive.

“You big jerk,” you cried, the tears flowing freely down your face. “What the hell were you thinking? Were you just going to leave me alone? Do you know what that would have done to the team? To me? Were you gonna leave me behind to pick up the pieces?”

Steve shook his head. “I couldn’t let anyone else die, Y/N. There’s been too much death, too much destruction. Enough to last us a lifetime.” He brushed a kiss across your lips, the touch of his mouth to yours heated and intense.

Something broke between you, something that both of you had been denying and hiding for months. It was like water bursting through a broken dam, the flood of emotions, want, and need driving you. Steve crushed you to his chest, pulling you onto the bed with him, the two of you tearing at each other’s clothes until you were both naked. His hands and mouth were everywhere, his touch burning your skin, his breath hot in your ear as he whispered how much he needed you, how much he’d always wanted you.

“Jesus, Steve,” you moaned, writhing under his touch.

He broke away from you, panting, and pushed himself to his knees. His skin was flushed, his pupils blown wide, a fine sheen of sweat covering him. He shoved a hand through his hair and dragged in a deep breath. “Fuck, Y/N, you have no idea how much I want you right now.”

“I think I do,” you laughed, your eyes drifting down the length of his naked body, paying particular attention to his thick cock, lying heavy against his thigh.

He grabbed your hand, his fingers intertwined with yours. “But, you’re my friend, Y/N, and I don’t want to ruin our relationship.” He smiled nervously, shrugging one shoulder.

You sat up and pushed yourself between his legs, your arms sliding around his neck. “I know this changes everything for us, but if you’re willing to give it a try, then so am I.” You kissed the corner of his mouth, pressing yourself flush against him. “I’ve spent too long running away from you. I don’t want to run anymore, Steve. I don’t want to hide from my feelings for you. Not anymore.”

Steve caught your lips in his, a low moan of desire leaving him as he gathered you in his arms and pushed you back down on the bed. His hand was between your legs, his fingers teasing the lips of your pussy, pushing in past the second knuckle, his body pressed tight against your side, his warmth surrounding you, his cock hard against your thigh, smearing your leg with pre-come. He caressed your inner walls, his fingers moving with calm assurance, easily finding every little thing that made your body tremble with desire.

He rolled you to your back, hovering over you, one arm easing around your waist and lifting you, nestling himself between your legs, his cock sliding into you, stretching you, filling you completely. He kissed you again, a deep kiss that claimed you as his.

You wrapped your legs around his thighs, your hands on his ass, raising your hips to meet every one of his thrusts, urging him to go harder, deeper, faster. You could feel your orgasm building, your skin tingling, sweat breaking out all over your body, your breath catching in your throat as the sensations rolled through you. You let go with a shuddering moan of Steve’s name, head thrown back and eyes shut as the pleasure took over.

It was intense, unbelievably intense, every touch loaded with hidden meaning, every kiss a promise of more. He took your hands in his, pulled them over your head, your fingers laced with his, holding them as he thrust into you over and over, kissing you like he couldn’t get enough.

Another kiss, a few more thrusts, and Steve was coming, his body tensing, his hands squeezing yours as his own orgasm took him. He kissed you just before he fell to your side, your hands still in his, legs tangled together, his face buried in the crook of your shoulder, occasionally kissing your neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He ran his hands over your body, caressing your hot skin. He rested his forehead against yours. “I’m so sorry.”

You buried your face against his chest, your arms around his neck. “I know,” you murmured. “I...I can’t lose you. Not now, not when we just found each other.” You took a deep breath, trying to calm your erratic breathing and racing heart. “Just don’t do it again, okay? You looked up at him, biting your lip, waiting for his answer.

“Okay,” he nodded, hugging you close. “Okay, I promise.”

You wished you could believe him.


End file.
